


(Not so) innocent encounters

by sundaywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, Student Harry Potter, Teacher Tom Riddle, Teacher-Student Relationship, a bit of plot, underage because here is 16 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaywriter/pseuds/sundaywriter
Summary: James and Lily got divorced, leaving Harry forgotten in the wake of their broken up family. Luckily the teenager has Mr. Riddle, his History teacher, there to make him forget about his misery.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry loved being with Mr. Riddle.

After his parents got divorced, he'd felt lonely, abandoned. Both Lily and James were too wrapped up in their hatred for each other or the pity parties they threw for themselves to pay much attention to their 16 year old son. The summer after the divorce had been particularly bleak, Harry either shutting himself up in his room playing video games and listening to music too loudly, or wandering the streets of his hometown until his feet ached and his lungs burned.

But all of that changed when his next school year began.

His friends tried to comfort him with empty words and smiles that were too forced to be reassuring, and a few of his teachers offered their support or leniency should he need it.

None of them succeeded in bringing Harry any comfort. None except for him.

Tom Riddle, Harry's History teacher, with his cold blue eyes that seemed to shine red when he was angry, and dark hair and strong, sharp features that betrayed an icy sort of beauty, he was the only one who managed to coax the teenager out of his self imposed exile from the living world, the only one who could get a reaction out of him.

He offered no sweet words laced with poison, no pitying glances or high marks on half assed projects and homework.

Instead, he watched with a steady, thoughtful gaze for a week before calling out to him halfway through their lecture.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind after class, if you will."

The youth simply raised his head from where he had been bent over the textbook pretending to read the passage on the consequences of World War I, then nodded with a softly murmured, "Yes, Mr. Riddle."

After class, once everyone had filed out of the room, Harry was left alone with the only teacher that had seemed to leave him alone this year. The man's back was to him as he erased the neatly written words on the board, and when he finished he wiped his hands off and gave the teenager a sharp smile.

"I'm sure you know why I've held you off, Harry."

He didn't, not really, but he could hazard a guess.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention in class, Mr. Riddle." He gave no other explanation, no excuse. He hated using his parents' divorce and subsequent neglect as a reason for his slacking off in classes, no matter how true it was. He didn't want special treatment, he didn't need their pity.

"That's quite alright, Harry, it's to be expected," Mr. Riddle waved off his apology and Harry sharpened his gaze on the man. "I actually wanted to offer you some extra tutoring. I know you're a brilliant student and your passion for my subject is rarely encountered in students your age, so I'd hate to see it go to waste," the man continued as if Harry hadn't been boring holes into him seconds ago. "Perhaps without the presence of your classmates you will find yourself more comfortable with my lectures."

Harry mulled it over in his head for a minute, debating with himself, until he gave a sigh and nodded. At least it would be something to get his mind off things at home.

"Excellent. We'll start today after your classes end."

The smirk Mr. Riddle gave him sent shivers down Harry's spine and made a familiar heat pool in his belly.

It wasn't such a surprise when 3 hours later Harry found himself bouncing on Mr. Riddle's cock in his office, holding on to the man's shoulders so as not to fall backwards from the chair they were sitting on.

"Oh fuck," Harry hissed under his breath as his teacher's cock plunged deeper inside his virgin hole, hitting a sensitive spot that made stars explode behind his eyelids and his thighs quivered in pleasure as yet another orgasm shook his petite body.

It was the third time he'd come since Mr. Riddle had started having his way with Harry, and the teenager knew he'd have trouble walking home on his own since all the buses had long since left.

None of that mattered though, as the dark haired devil beneath him yanked on Harry's curls, baring his throat to him, and bit into Harry's neck hard enough to break skin. Mr. Riddle sucked for a few seconds then lapped the remaining blood with his tongue, gave a few more harsh thrusts up into Harry then came with a loud groan, filling him with thick spurts of warm cum.

Harry remained slumped over his teacher for a good few minutes, still breathing harshly and trembling with the aftermath of so many orgasms. Mr. Riddle stroked his back in an unusual display of tenderness, nuzzling Harry's neck where he'd bitten him and inhaling his scent.

"You're beautiful," the man whispered, and Harry didn't even try to fight the smile that stretched his swollen lips, the same lips that had been bitten, bruised and sucked on early in their make out session, the same lips that had wrapped oh so innocently around the massive girth of Mr. Riddle's perfect cock.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the man's mouth before he shakily got to his feet, stumbling a little as he put his clothes back on. His partner did nothing more than simply tuck his cock back in his pants and pull up the zipper, as he'd remained clothed throughout their encounter. Harry vowed to get the man naked next time they fucked.

Next time.

Was there going to be a next time? He sure hoped so. There was nothing quite like being owned so thoroughly by the man sitting in front of him.

"You should get home before your mother worries about your absence," Mr. Riddle said as he looked at Harry appreciatively from his seat on his chair. No doubt he was feeling smug about the state of Harry's lips, as well as the darkening mark clearly visible on his neck.

Harry snorted. "I doubt she's noticed my absence." But he did pick up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder carelessly.

Mr. Riddle got up from his seat then and approached the teenager, bending down to kiss him fiercely, his hands digging into his waist almost painfully and possessively before letting go. "See you tomorrow after class, Harry."

Harry smiled so bright his striking green eyes blazed with emerald flames reflecting his excitement, before he nodded and walked out of the classroom with a spring in his step.

He couldn't wait for his next tutoring session with Mr. Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more explicit, thus I have edited the rating and the tags.
> 
> I can write more for these two, both smut and fluff if people are interested. You need only ask.

"Just like that, Harry," Mr. Riddle groaned, piercing blue eyes fixed on Harry's green ones. The youth in question hummed in response, continuing to suck his teacher's cock obediently, mouth stretched over the impressive girth, innocent eyes sparkling with pleasure, making a sinful picture indeed. His knees ached a bit, having been in that position for a while, but he wasn't complaining. He'd happily continue to sit like that for hours on end if it meant he could keep receiving the man's praise, the soft touches to his hair and the sounds of pleasure slipping past Mr. Riddle's lips.

It'd been two weeks since the older man had taken Harry for the first time - _his first time_ \- and ever since they'd had 'tutoring' sessions every day of the school week. Harry often spent hours after school pleasuring his teacher and being pleasured in return, learning more and more about his own body and his partner's.

His mother hadn't even noticed he was staying at school longer and longer with each day passing. Harry didn't know if he should feel relieved or hurt by that.

That didn't matter now, though, because Mr. Riddle was pulling on his onyx curls, urging him to remove his mouth from the cock he'd been getting more and more accustomed to. With a soft 'pop' he pulled away, staring at the man's face with anticipation and nothing short of enthusiasm, waiting for what came next.

"Take your clothes off, my sweet," his teacher ordered him.

Harry nodded then got up to his feet with a soft groan as his knees cracked, but he shook it off quickly in order to obey the command he'd been given. He stripped, nothing sexy about his movements as he was still quite shy and unsure despite his growing experience and the fact that he'd been bent over by Mr. Riddle and stuffed with the man's cock more than once in the span of those delightful 2 weeks. Regardless, Mr. Riddle drank in the sight of him, pupils blown wide already, the blue ring around his eyes getting thinner still with each item of clothing that was discarded. When he was finally completely naked, Harry focused his eyes on the man in front of him again, waiting for further instructions.

"Come here," he beckoned Harry closer, with his voice and hand as well, and Harry complied. Mr. Riddle's arm didn't hesitate to circle his thin waist and pulled Harry gracefully on his lap, continuing to stroke his bare back in motions that made Harry shiver.

Now that he was closer, the teenager took the opportunity to gaze into the blue irises he had come to worship in the short span of time, drinking in the handsome face gazing at him with both lust and a possessive fondness that warmed Harry in all the right places.

He still didn't know what made this man -because that's what he was, especially in comparison to Harry, a mere foolish child- desire him so, but Harry couldn't care less at the moment. All that mattered was that he was wanted, paid attention to and taken care of. There was nothing better than the blissful ignorance he got with every touch, every kiss, every whispered word that brought him closer and closer to losing his mind in the pleasure only Mr. Riddle could give him. When he was with the man, everything ceased to exist. He didn't need to think or talk or do anything besides exist, pleasure and get pleasured in return.

Soft lips locked on his own before Harry could continue that train of thought, and it proved to be his last train of thought for the remainder of their session. As soon as that skilled tongue collided with his own, all logic drained from Harry's brain, all that remained being 'more' and 'fuck', looping over and over in his mind like a mantra.

Long, delicate fingers made their way to Harry's waiting and eager hole, teasing his entrance without ever bracing the tight ring of muscles. The youth whined into the kiss, grounding down on the lap holding him steady in an effort to gain some friction or will the fingers to go one step further.

Mr. Riddle tsked, chiding him for his impatience and Harry gave another pitiful whine but stilled obediently.

"Be a good little slut and I'll give you what you want," Mr. Riddle whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe, his tongue flicking over the bite gently. Harry only moaned and held on tighter to the man's shoulders.

The fingers continued to tease him, while a hot mouth attacked Harry's neck and collarbones, sucking and nipping at the skin until it darkened with his teacher's mark of possession. As his lips descended on Harry's nipple, one finger abruptly entered him without preamble and Harry moaned loudly, arching his back in a most whorish way.

It wasn't long before another fingered joined the first, now scissoring inside Harry to further open him up for the cock that was soon to follow.

"More, please," Harry moaned, panting harshly against Mr. Riddle's neck. The man complied, adding a third finger, now pumping Harry with vigor, occasionally brushing over that spot that had Harry seeing stars but never long enough to satisfy him.

The moment he felt himself ready to take his teacher's cock was the moment said man opened his mouth, uttering words against the flushed skin of the youth straddling him.

"What do you want, my little whore?" the man smirked, taking great pleasure in seeing Harry so broken apart merely because of his fingers and lips.

Harry moaned and rocked a bit on his lap, whining like a bitch in heat. As beautiful a sight he made, Mr. Riddle didn't want to let him get away with just that this time. He stilled Harry's hips with harsh hands on his waist and commanded, "I want to hear you say it, Harry. Don't make me repeat myself," his tone warning.

"Your cock, sir," Harry moaned again, his words slurred by pleasure. "I want your cock in my tight asshole, please."

A devilish smirk blossomed on Mr. Riddle's face and in one swift movement he picked Harry up as he stood up and planted him on his desk on his back. The teenager didn't even need to think before he opened his legs as wide as they would go, eager to receive his reward.

Mr. Riddle chuckled but thankfully didn't draw out the teasing, instead coating his cock in lube, stroking his shaft a few times as he hungrily took in the sight before him. He didn't hesitate when the head of his cock bumped Harry's fluttering hole, pushing confidently slowly until his entire length fit snugly inside of him.

Harry groaned at the feeling of being full once more, and his back arched off the desk, his hands gripping tightly onto the wood. The man didn't wait for Harry to get used to his cock, instead pulling back almost immediately and slamming back in with force, the movement making the desk shake under Harry.

He continued to fuck Harry at a brutal pace, only stopping minutely every now and again to maneuver Harry's legs in a position that allowed his cock to plunge even deeper inside Harry. Before long, the young teen began to feel the tight coil in his stomach stretching and stretching, close to snapping but not quite.

Mr. Riddle took one hand off Harry's spread legs then, and took Harry's cock in a tight fist then began to pump it in short, quick strokes. The pleasure was building quicker now, and Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer. Seeming to read his thoughts, his teacher grunted and hissed lowly, "Come for me, my sweet."

That was all the teenager needed, for seconds later he was shuddering and moaning as his orgasm hit him, spurting ropes of cum on Mr. Riddle's hand, his own stomach and a few droplets even hitting his cheek.

After he stopped shooting his release, Harry felt Mr. Riddle pull out of him suddenly, and then the man angled his cock above Harry's belly where he spilled himself on the soft skin with a groan.

When the both of them calmed down and their breaths evened, Mr. Riddle looked over Harry with a calculating gaze then gave him a half smile, his eyes glinting.

"Clean yourself, Harry, then me."

Knowing just what he was being told to do, Harry nodded and began to scoop the cum on his body with his fingers, sucking them clean before repeating the action until no drops were left. He got down from the desk then kneeled once more before his teacher, taking the man's cock in his mouth and cleaning it of cum as well.

When he was done and stood up again, Mr. Riddle brushed his hair in a tender gesture and cupped his face with both hands, then kissed him deeply, tasting the mix of their release on Harry's tongue.

"I'll walk you home."

It was more a statement than a question but Harry nodded anyway, an enthusiastic smile overtaking his face in a rather breathtaking way.

He got dressed, then took his teacher's hand in his own as they exited the school, taking the longer route to Harry's house which not many people used. The teenager's heart leaped in his chest every time his teacher stopped him for a quick kiss to his lips, and he hoped they'd never reach his house, wanting to live in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Idk. Might continue if anyone's interested in more explicit scenes though.
> 
> Tumblr main: @armoredavengers


End file.
